The neighbors
by kikiandcam101
Summary: Two girls move into a neighborhood and discover two really cute guys that live right next door.
1. A fresh start

It's a new year and we finally got new neighbors. My friend Taylor and I went out skating and realized our neighbors are two guys around the age of as us! We were going to go out to eat at Taco Bell when Taylor got the idea to invite the boys.  
(Jc pov)  
"Nice to meet you I'm Taylor and thats Kenzie. Do you guys by any chance wanna ride your bikes or skate boards over to Taco Bell with us?" Wow Taylor had the best voice ever. I told them both we would love to go and we would meet them in a minute.  
(10 mins later)  
(kenzie's pov)  
We just got Taco Bell and we ordered taylor ordered for me and Jc ordered for Kian. I realize that all the way here Kian rode next to me. Taylor obviously. Noticed me staring off and pulled me off to the side and said "you like Kian dont you?"  
ijust gave her a glare and looked away. She knew i liked him so she ran and told Jc. I guess they are buddies now hmmmm. Jc look my way and smiled and made a heart with his hands. I looked at him with a glare and stuck up my middle finger .All he did was laugh along with Tayor. Jc starts to walk over to me and he realized I looked pissed.  
(Jc Pov)  
Wow Kenzie looks mad. Maybe I should send Kian over to talk to her. YO! Kian come over here. Go see if Kenzie is ok she looks mad.I watch kian make his way over when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and to my surprise I see taylor with all of our call over kian and Kenzie to come we are all eating Kenzie pops a question "so are you guys dating anyone?"I see taylor give her the im gonna kill you just looked at her and smiled.I look at taylor and say "I'm not taken and neither is kian."I look at kian to see him put his arm up behind Kenzie and looked at me and said "do you maybe wanna go out?" I look at her with a big smile and kiss her on the cheek.  
(Kian Pov)  
We have been here for a good hour and all I can do is look at Kenzie and admire how beautiful she we start to finish up someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. I knew it wasn't Kenzie cause she was right next to me.I quickly turn around and realize that it was... My ex girlfriend Andrea. Now I'm pissed."Andrea why the hell are you here!"  
(Andrea Pov)  
Kian and I broke up about a month ago and I really messed things up. I was hoping to get another chance. So I saw his Twitter said he was at Taco Bell. So I went to surprise him. I decided to walk in and cover his eyes. He seemed really mad at me. He took his arm off the girl he was with and got up and pulled me aside "what the hell Andrea why are you here."kian seemed really mad."I just came to surprise you and apologize but whatever!"I left Taco Bell and went home.  
(Kenzie Pov)  
So as we finished up a random chick came up to Kian and covered his eyes. Okay, that's normal. Not! So when kinking back I said to him"is that your girlfriend." Kian look at me with soft eyes and said "no Kenzie, that was my ex-girlfriend Andrea. We just got in a fight and we realize it wasn't working out so we ended."I looked at him with sad eyes and gave him a hug. He looked at me and said "let's get JC and Taylor and head home, you guys can chill at our place for a while." As we leave we see Taylor leaning on JC. I took a quick picture of them and posted it on Snapchat. Kian and I walked over, kian put his arm around me. We see the two just staring at just staring at JC's phone so I tell Kian to text him and tell him that it's time to go. He pulled it is known as we walk outside and text JC.  
K= kian. J= Jc  
(Text)  
K =Yo! Love birds let's go where outside.  
Jc=Ha ha Kian very funny! We are coming now.  
K=Okay hurry the girls are going to chill at our place for a bit.  
J=Okay sounds good be right there  
(Taylor Pov)  
So we just left Taco Bell, it's like 4 o'clock. So we get on our boards and head to the boys house.


	2. The trip

(Taylor pov)

We finally got to the boys house we are walking to see one of Kenzies good friends name Sophie she was sitting with a guy Kenzie and I don't know.

(Jc pov)

So we all walk in and see Cameron laying down with his girlfriend and I guess Kenzie knows her. Kenzie ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Cameron gets up to go find food in the kitchen. We all get settled on the couch with all the sun will be here glass falling Cameron scream.

(Cameron POV)

I went into the kitchen to get food when I accidentally knocked someone glass cup off the counter I went to put my foot down and I sliced my foot open. I go hopping into the living room at blood running down my foot all I can do is scream "someone call 9-1-fucking-1!"Kenzie and Taylor ran and grabbed all the towels I could find while my girlfriend Sophie called 911.

(Kenzie POV)

So I guess Cameron went to get food and a cup fell off the counter and he stepped on it. It was so bad blood was everywhere! But Taylor on the other hand was videoing the whole thing. Kian was just running around screaming. Calming him down is not important right now.

(JC POV)

I'm just sitting here while everyone is flipping out. Taylor and I are just laughing our asses off at Cameron getting pissed and Kian screaming. Taylor looked at me and said "calm Kian down I will get Kenzie."

(15 minutes later)

The ambulance finally came Cameron is so mad at everyone that he tells us to stay in that he only want Sophie to go. I look over at Kian and Kenzie were sitting on the pulled me aside and says "we should do a house tour!" As I look at her in agreement she smiled and goes to get Kian and Kenzie.

(video)

What's up everyone JC here! I'm here with my girlfriend Taylor,Kian, and Kenzie. Cameron is at the hospital so we decided to do a house tour. Let's get started!

(One hour later)

(Kian pov)

So we just finished the house tour and Kenzie is all sweaty and gross from running around. But still she looked amazing. I decided today was the day I will ask her out. I know we just met this morning, but she is amazing and kind. She single so make the move now.

(Kenzie POV)

Kian came up to me and asked if we could talk privately. Obviously I said yes probably sounding too eager. He grabs my hand and pulled me up to his room. He turns to me and says "Kenzie will you be my girlfriend?" I look up at Kian with a tear threatening to leave my eye. I go up and give them a hug. He lifts my head and kisses me on the and I went back downstairs and we see Taylor and JC sleeping on the couch. I go to wake up Taylor and let her know it's time to go home. She kisses JC on the head and Kian walks us home.

(Sophie POV)

So Cameron has been knocked out on painkillers since we got to the hospital. He is been up for a few hours since he had the surgery on his foot. We are getting ready to leave and Cameron will be stuck on crutches for a month.

(30 minutes later)

We just got home and 6:00 AM everyone is still sleeping, so I drop Cameron off and walk next-door to see Taylor and Kenzie.


	3. The move in

(Taylor pov)

We finally got to the boys house we are walking to see one of Kenzies good friends name Sophie she was sitting with a guy Kenzie and I don't know.

(Jc pov)

So we all walk in and see Cameron laying down with his girlfriend and I guess Kenzie knows her. Kenzie ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Cameron gets up to go find food in the kitchen. We all get settled on the couch with all the sun will be here glass falling Cameron scream.

(Cameron POV)

I went into the kitchen to get food when I accidentally knocked someone glass cup off the counter I went to put my foot down and I sliced my foot open. I go hopping into the living room at blood running down my foot all I can do is scream "someone call 9-1-fucking-1!"Kenzie and Taylor ran and grabbed all the towels I could find while my girlfriend Sophie called 911.

(Kenzie POV)

So I guess Cameron went to get food and a cup fell off the counter and he stepped on it. It was so bad blood was everywhere! But Taylor on the other hand was videoing the whole thing. Kian was just running around screaming. Calming him down is not important right now.

(JC POV)

I'm just sitting here while everyone is flipping out. Taylor and I are just laughing our asses off at Cameron getting pissed and Kian screaming. Taylor looked at me and said "calm Kian down I will get Kenzie."

(15 minutes later)

The ambulance finally came Cameron is so mad at everyone that he tells us to stay in that he only want Sophie to go. I look over at Kian and Kenzie were sitting on the pulled me aside and says "we should do a house tour!" As I look at her in agreement she smiled and goes to get Kian and Kenzie.

(video)

What's up everyone JC here! I'm here with my girlfriend Taylor,Kian, and Kenzie. Cameron is at the hospital so we decided to do a house tour. Let's get started!

(One hour later)

(Kian pov)

So we just finished the house tour and Kenzie is all sweaty and gross from running around. But still she looked amazing. I decided today was the day I will ask her out. I know we just met this morning, but she is amazing and kind. She single so make the move now.

(Kenzie POV)

Kian came up to me and asked if we could talk privately. Obviously I said yes probably sounding too eager. He grabs my hand and pulled me up to his room. He turns to me and says "Kenzie will you be my girlfriend?" I look up at Kian with a tear threatening to leave my eye. I go up and give them a hug. He lifts my head and kisses me on the and I went back downstairs and we see Taylor and JC sleeping on the couch. I go to wake up Taylor and let her know it's time to go home. She kisses JC on the head and Kian walks us home.

(Sophie POV)

So Cameron has been knocked out on painkillers since we got to the hospital. He is been up for a few hours since he had the surgery on his foot. We are getting ready to leave and Cameron will be stuck on crutches for a month.

(30 minutes later)

We just got home and 6:00 AM everyone is still sleeping, so I drop Cameron off and walk next-door to see Taylor and Kenzie.


End file.
